Legend of the Lyrium Lined
by Sabaine
Summary: AU. Hawke is travelling across Tevinter and meets a fellow traveler on her path. They're pushed together, will it create hatred and friction? Or something deeper? Will this traveler discover Hawke's secrets and past? If he does, will he find that they're too much to handle? Haunted by her past, Hawke must decide on what keeps herself and most importantly, her secrets, safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okie here we go this ****was**** my first fanfic so bear with me its set in an alternate timeline/universe. But its still Fenris and Hawke aslo most of the other characters as well. I've finally grown a pair and decided to post it XD **

Legend of the Lyrium Lined.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_Pain. Flames blossoming across her shoulders, rising across her face. She screamed soundless, wordless. The burning continued further down her back, wrapping around her waist, down her thighs and ankles, tears streamed down her cheeks, her hair falling loose from the tight bun she was forced to wear. Her breath caught in her throat, choking, suffocating... The agony was overwhelming, like nothing she had ever experienced. Her eyes cleared and in front of her she could see another screaming, writhing, struggling against their bonds. the other person's eyes captured her. She could see the equal struggle of agony flicker across their face; the atmosphere changed dampening and thickening, silence passed throughout the room?_

_As soon as it started it disappeared, something she thought was impossible began to happen an increased pressure in her shoulders and her spine brought more discomfort. She stopped mid sob to see the other person also look up in wonder. The moment passed. More stinging, she felt her shoulder blades snap as the pressure increased even more and something alien forced its way past growing from her spine, wrenching her shoulders forward, the alien limbs brought so hurt that she blacked out._

_..._

At last peace.

She awoke with a start, her heart pounding so loud she couldn't hear herself breathe, as she sat up she found herself automatically checking her wards, they were fine, glowing brightly. She sighed, 'fucking dreams, why can't I just sleep?' She brushed her side fringe behind her ear and checked her bandages, she re-wrapped the ones at her wrist and forearms, pulling her gloves on tighter, she looked at the fire and sky and figured it was still too early to continue travelling, she covered herself with her blanket and settled back down to sleep. The sounds of the forest she was settled in finally drowned out the thumping noise in her ears, caused by her racing hearbeat.

Her name was Hawke. She stood at 5'8, her long, dark hair was braided and tucked into the hood of her cloak, a light dusting of freckles covered her nose. She wore a blouse that had a high collar, dark leather leggings and knee high boots. She wore the hood up covering her face and her bandages wrapped around her throat, across the left side of her face, they continued down her arms and wrist her fingerless gloves held them in place most of the time. When travelling she wore two gauntlets thicker at the wrist and covered in darkened metal. Currently she travelled through the Green Dales in Antiva but she had travelled far to get here and she had further to travel still.

She had companions along the way, but she kept their time together short. A rare few of them managed to last for over a month and during their time together she had a few rules, but once broken she left them. Very few of her companions were able to keep to them for a few days at most. There was something about a woman travelling alone with very little money that seemed to attract the worst sort of people. Probably Fate's little joke. She had nothing to offer and yet people tried to take all, when that happened she killed them. She hated doing it, but she had to protect herself and if they were willing to hurt her, they would hurt others and she wouldn't let that stand. So she started to tell people who wished to travel with her that they may want to reconsider.

The sun rose above the trees, Hawke stirred rubbing her eyes, the last few hours of sleep had been restless. She stood, stretching the kinks in her back, cracking her shoulders wincing at the pain. She gathered her things, rolling the blanket and hooking it onto her backpack, she scuffed out the dying fire and disabled her wards tucking the orbs into her bag. She would travel into the next town to restock on a few essentials and sell the valuable trinkets and spare weapons she had found or taken off bandits. She felt bad about robbing dead bodies but she wasn't in a place to be fussy about where her money came from. Reluctantly and with an aching body that came from sleeping rough for a couple of years she began to walk. Trees turned into fields and the path turned from beaten track into rough cobbles, this town looked to be crowded and Hawke hated crowds. She subconsciously pulled her hood up higher around her face to cover her bandages and stop people from staring into her one visible eye. She sighed internally to herself as she caught a few people's eyelines, the men curious about the tall, slim woman that carried herself confidently yet in a non-threatening way. As if she was trying to blend into the background.

She ducked and weaved past people working her way through the mob. Stopping at a stall that looked fairly unoccupied, she removed all the items she had for sale. Bartering with the merchant seemed easy, she just stood there and stared requesting an amount. He flustered and shook his head, it wasn't as if she had stated an number that was way above the value of the merchandise. It was actually a fair sum, but the merchant wished to make a larger margin than what she wanted. In the end she simply waited for him to stop talking, he avoided looking at her face, something that she was secretly grateful for. She began to count under her breath, backwards from ten, once she started this, people tended to do what she wanted; either they were uneasy or feeling something else she hadn't quite figured out yet. After a few minutes the merchant seemed to deflate and handed over the money Hawke was asking for.

'Thankyou for helping me,' sha said as she smiled softly placing the money into the small bouch that she kept chained to her belt. Her money pouch was vital to her survival. You could only live so long on the natural land. The trader clearly taken aback smiled also.

'N-no prob-problem young lady' the man stuttered, shaken by her presence and the transaction that happened between them. 'A word of advice?' He said glancing around, Hawke nodded. 'Find yourself a man to travel with. I-Its not safe for a p-pretty, young woman like you to be alone t-travelling.' She snorted in disbelief. The merchant had a young daughter himself and tried to be a good man, he felt compelled to saasy something to the woman. 'Don't look at me l-like that, it's dangerous,' he says with a little bit of backbone. Hawke thanked the seller again for his time and wandered across the square.

Surveying her surroundings, the town was just like every other; people scrabbling for pitiful coin, cloying at one another trying to get better than the other. She hated the atmosphere, the noise, just everything. As her eyes drifted from person to person there was another looking straight at her. Most people avoided looking in her direction or gazed at her in a gormless expression. He seemed focused on her position, it was strange to see such a still figure while others rushed around. He was tall, with broad shoulders, he covered the lower half of his face and his eyes watched her through his surprisingly white hair. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her pulse jump a couple of notches. She recognised this man and it terrified her.

Him. The same man that had been following her for the last eleven days. She stumbled back a little, bumping into a couple of people that grumbled at her intrusion. He didn't take his eyes from hers and even started to move through the crowd in the same direction. Hawke turned and ran, pushing past and shoving others out her way in the haste to leave, she first saw him in Solas, and then again in Tantervale, _damn hunter! _She thought with anger and fear. _Well he'll have to try harder than that to get me, I'm not going back, I'd rather die first._ She ran until the houses turned into trees and the track beneath her feet became grassy green and mossy again and only then did she slow her pace and her brain kicked in. Her breath was thick and hot in her throat as she panted, the clothing she wore felt too tight and sticky, she stumbled on a rock as she muttered to herself. 'Well that was stupid, now he knows, I know he's tracking me. Ugh! Damn flight or fight instinct,' scolding herself for running from the stranger. Once her pulse had leveled and she didn't feel like she was breathing treacle, adjusting her pack she then forced herself into a jog and ran until the sky turned dark. Scouting a relatively dry, flat area she set up her wards. She was quite a few miles from the town and she didn't head north, to her experience, most hunters would go north then circle around on themselves to find their target. Muttering to herself as she piled the kindling she had gathered, 'he didn't look like he was hunting me, I mean, he didn't look like he was tracking me. He actually looked just as surprised to see me as I was to him. Although is that just fanciful thinking? Hunters tend to look different, don't they? Well, my fair share of hunters do. I've seen him a couple of times on the road and he just seems to pass by. maybe he's just as worried about me as I am about him, maybe he's not hunting me...' She sat next to her pile of wood, concentrating, the kindling burst into flame. She sighed and looked at her wards, made by a friend, they hovered at the four compass points of her camp, a faint golden line linking them all to each other. Hawke laid back against the tree she had sat infront of and tried to calm her mind.

A few hours later a shadow crossed over her vision. She looked up. He was watching her from a few metres from the clearing behind her wards, his eyes searched her face for a moment, she felt her heart thunder again, she watched his hands, waiting for the enevitable reach for a weapon. Yet, when it didn't happen she caught his eyes again, he looked at her and rised an eyebrow, universally asking if he could impose. She hesitated, the fear that she felt from earlier in the town hadn't abated and although it seemed that he wasn't going to hurt her, her fists automatically clenched. He glanced down at her hands as he noticed the movement, Hawke saw how green and bright his eyes were, and then realised what a foolish thought that was. She grimaced at her train of thought, mentally beating herself. The man oblivious to her internal monologue, simply noted her uncomfortable posture tilting his head slightly. Hawke looked at him as he nodded and continued on past her camp and into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was my first fanfic, please drop a review and let me know if you would like me to continue posting the other chapters I have. I think I've got about thirty already written. The more reviews, the faster I edit and post XD Means I know that you're enjoying reading it. I'm not a mind reader! <strong>

**Thanks again, I know it's not a particularly exciting chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had convinced myself I had posted this D: I'm so sorry for the dely xx**

**Ellethe: It is a redo, I'm sorry for the terrible grammar and spelling of the first one XD I didn't realise how bad it was. Not that I've improved that much. **

**Geeky Momma: (Love the name) I will keep posting as long as you let me know what you think of each chapter, be it review or PM, don't mind :P I just like to know what you're thinking. This chapter isn't very exciting. Just to let you know**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Finally she had reached Ansburg, not much farther to go now. The landscape hadn't changed apart from the large river that occasionally crossed her path. It was getting harder to avoid large settlements or villages as they cropped up out the blue. Bandit attacks had become more frequent as well. Hawke sighed, her mind drifting over the past couple of weeks. Her footsteps trudged against the rough gravel path, she was oblivious to her surroundings as she ran her hand over the fence of the field beside the path, risking splinters; a couple of horses peered at her with interest before deciding that as she was neither food or threat she didn't matter. Treacherously her mind wandered over to the night when he walked past her camp, there was a moment when... _No! bad mind, bad!_ She stopped, raising her hand to forehead, her thumb rubbing her temple. 'Why, why, why, why?! Why is my mind doing this to me? Ugh... ' She complained, there was something about him. Hawke continued walking giving in to her train of thought and allowing herself to think about him. It was just, his eyes; when they looked at her it was like he was reading exactly what she was thinking, like he knew just how scared she was, how worringly comfortable she was with the thought of him entering past her wards, when hours before she had run for her life thinking he was a slaver. Knuckling her head with her hand as she dwelled on the facts so much they hurt, she hopped over the fence and strolled past the horses. One of them whickered at her she looked up, 'hey sweetie, aren't you lovely,' she said smiling. Whinnying a reply, the mare loped lazily over; Hawke had always liked horses, they just seemed quite content just to run around or eat grass. After rubbing the mare's nose she leant her head against the horse's and decided to take a step away from sanity, 'why is he bothering me so much?' She asked, 'it's just one man, it's so annoying that it's annoying _me_ so much.' Gazing into the creature's eyes Hawke found herself giggling, she must have taken a leap instead of a step because she burst into laughter while twining her mane through her fingers. 'You can't understand me, can you girl? No didn't think so, still thanks for listening to me whinge and whine and generally complain.' Giving the mare one last pat she continued to wander across the field, the mare deciding that more attention might be given, trotted after her.

Heading into the tree line Hawke paused, instead of usually aiming for the cover of the trees she set up camp on the edge of the field, her wards glowed brightly; these were her first line of defense if anything bigger than a cat were to come within a few metres she would know, if she wished the wards would release a small stunning glyph, hopefully letting whatever it was to stay away. Her fire flickered, casting the forest behind her into deep ominous shadows. The mare had stayed with her and was currently laying down acting as a wind barrier for Hawke, she was curled up between the mare's legs with her blanket wrapped around her, in her little cocoon of warmth they both drifted into sleep.

He watched her from further inbetween the trees, she fascinated him. He had seen her earlier in Solas, then Tantervale, then again in the Green Dales, it was too much to be a coincidence. He thought she was a slaver until the moment that he saw her in the village and she was bartering with a shop keeper. She was dressed in the minimum: large cloak, leggings and large boots. Selling weapons and a few items of silver, she simply imposed a presence that made the shop keeper very uncomfortable; twitching, sweating and stuttering he finally gave into her demands. And then he saw why, she turned and looked straight at him, he could feel his heart stop, his breath shallowed and he just stared. Half over her face was covered in bandages and her cloak kept most of her hair away from her face but a few strands had blown free, long and slighlty curled it hypnotised him as it flowed in the breeze. Her uncovered eye captured him, ice blue in colour, the sheer uniqueness threw him off, but the intense piercing gaze held him in place. She was tall, smaller than himself but tall for a woman, in her early twenties he guessed, her clothing hid her figure but from the appreciative glances from the men around her said it all. As quickly as it came the moment passed, fear grew in her stance and without warning she turned and ran, throwing people out her way in her haste. Shocked he threw up his hand in her direction and was going to call out but she had already gone, he ran his hand through his hair; getting too long again he noted. 'Foolish' he muttered although wether it was directed at the young woman or himself he wasn't sure.

Hiking through the forest he saw a glow from between the trees, placing his hand on his blade he cautiously stepped toward the source. It was her, sitting cross legged behind her fire, she looked like she was daydreaming as the fire waved and flickered in front of her. His shadow crossed in front of her and she sharply looked up, he held her gaze lowering his hand from his blade, he tried desperately to looked relaxed and unimposing even raising an eyebrow although in hindsight that might have looked a bit patronizing. She didn't move as if she was actually cotemplating allowing him to stay, but then her fists tightned, he managed to catch her eye, not wanting to aggravate her he simply nodded and continued walking. The memory of her fear haunted him.

He would not impose tonight, turning he walked further into the forest, away from her camp. He slowed after a mile and decided to head to side for a while to give her a wide berth. She did things to his head that he didn't trust. He was an escaped slave to a powerful blood mage back in Minrathous, he didn't escape in Minrathous but in the port town of Vyrantium when his old master was to leave for Seheron. He grinned at the thought of the look of astonishment on the old man's face. The thought warmed him as he settled down for the night to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please drop a review and let me know if you would like me to continue posting the other chapters I have. I think I've got about thirty already written. The more reviews, the faster I edit and post XD Means I know that you're enjoying reading it. I'm not a mind reader! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the really late updates, life isn't fun at the moment. **

**Geeky momma: Updates will become more regular. I promise.**

**Guest: Sorry about the update time. Thankyou for your review XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Branches whipped her face, her breathing came hard and fast. The oxygen forcing itself around her aching and tired body. The forest was silent apart from her heavy pants and feet breaking the braken under her boots. She stumbles, the panic hitching up another jolt as she does so, her foot caught on a root hidden in the undergrowth. She painfully twists the joint as she falls, a choked scream forcing it's way out of her mouth. Wrenching her foot from under the tree with a agonized yelp, she quickly examined the damage; running, even walking was out the question and those bastards were catching up. Furious at herself she heaved herself to her knees, using the tree as support she shakily stood up, she could hear the men getting closer and her heart pounding in her ears. She ignored the sharp spike of apin that shot up her leg and glanced around in the dark. Looking up into the branches she assessed the situation, seven men and now she had crippled herself.

She stuck a blade into the bark and began to climb, she could hear voices now they were close. Too close. 'She went this way!' One called. She swore mentally and climbed faster.

'A hundred silver bonus to the man that catches her. Alive, remember! The Magisters aren't gonna pay for corpses,' another called back to the others.

The internal fear writhed in her stomach, she couldn't fight, if she did she'd lose for sure. Nestling into the bough of the tree, she pulled the branches around her, hoping that the foliage and dark would hide her. Her pulse rocketed and she tried to silence her breathing. Footsteps broke the loose twigs at the base of the tree, Hawke could hear her heartbeat thundering in the silence, she had stopped taking breath without realising. The footsteps continued on further and futher away. She peered inbetween the leaves, she could see a shadow move away from the trunks. After waiting what felt like a lifetime, she shakily dropped from the tree, resting her weight on her good foot and keeping the bad one off the ground. Panting she lent against the wood wiping her fingers across her forehead. 'That was too close,' she muttered.

'Yes it was, wasn't it?' Replied a voice from behind her. She inhaled sharply in fear. Hawke spun on her good foot, blade in hand. It met the stranger's own weapon coming the other way, a screech like nails being pulled down a blackboard rang in her ears.

'Who are you?' Hawke demanded.

'A friend,' said the sillouhette, 'more if you play your cards right.'

She scowled and instantly hated the arrogance from this man. Feinting to the left, the shadow followed, she growled in anger, to be played by such an arrogant fool. Hindered by her lame foot she swung her blade from side to side, hoping to find a gap in the other's defense. Nothing. Perfectly parried, blocked and deflected. Wet leaves and moss caused her to slip, seconds later her blade was clipped from her hand. She could feel her momentum carrying her backwards, she was falling.

'Ah, ah, ah, it is not done for a pretty woman to fall onto her lovely rump.' A hand shot out and caught her wrist. she hung in suspension her weight hanging soley on the grip of the unknown.

'Let me go' she said trying to pull her hand from his.

'And miss this opportunity?' The pressure increased around her hand, she was yanked upwards in to the stranger's embrace. 'Now this is more like it.' He says in a teasing tone. She swung a punch, again blocked. He laughed, she was sure it was a man and that infuriated her more. Again he gripped her wrist, wrapping his arm around her waist, he blew her a kiss. She scowled more. 'Ah don't, your face is too beautiful to be wrinkled, although it is kind of cute, I must admit.'

'Enough!' Hawke snapped, annoyed and in pain. 'Let me go!' Clenching her hand that he held, a slim, needle like blade slid from her gauntlet, just touching the base of his throat. She watches his expression change slightly.

'Ah, it seems my fun is over, let you go you say, very well,' he chuckles with a smile. Before she could catch her balance, in one ungrateful swoop he literally let her go. Seconds later she hit the ground with an omph.

'Bastard.' Hawke spat at him sitting up and leaning on one elbow.

'You did say. No-one can say I don't follow direction.' He smirked, winking at her.

'Tell me, who are you?' She asked clutching her side where she had been winded as she fell. 'Why? I mean.. Why?!' Hawke sighs leaning back onto the ground, this man clearly wasn't a slaver. She got that much from him.

'Why? Because it's fun thats why. Do you not know the meaning? And as for who, you may call me Zevran.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please drop a review and let me know if you would like me to continue posting the other chapters I have. I think I've got about thirty already written. The more reviews, the faster I edit and post XD Means I know that you're enjoying reading it. I'm not a mind reader! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

**Sorry this has taken so long peeps really dregging my mind its bin a bit slow after a long shift at work lol. trying to plough through so we can get to the proper story as it were :3 bit of gore in this one - so you have been warned**

**Smoothedzeus: Not complete yet, but I have at least thirty chapters already written and I will be uploading one every couple of days depending on the reviews I receive XD**

**Angelic-Demon96: I'm going to take that as a good thing. It's certainly a very cute face.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Fenris awoke with a start, looking around he realized he'd only been asleep for barely a few hours; a feeling of sudden dread ran through him. He'd felt uneasy all day, earlier in the week he'd heard a few whispers of slavers travelling in Antiva, looking for him and another called 'Song Bird' or something. Baring his teeth he started to clear the camp, the feeling of unease wasn't leaving and he knew better than to disregard his gut. He worked methodically, wiping all trace of his presence, when he had finished he leaned against a nearby tree internally fighting with himself. He _should_ start walking and not look back, but an image of a young woman with a icy blue, piercing eye kept popping into his head. He fought and lost, he sighed turning on his heel he started to walk back to where he left her camp. _I'll just warn her and move on, _he thought to himself and without meaning to he picked up his pace.

The treeline began to clear, he could see the fire of her camp flicking with its dying embers. Slowing to a stop he started to think, why would she even listen to him? He pictured the scene running into her camp without her permission, waking her, and then telling her to move because he felt _uneasy._ _Such a fool. _Rubbing his eyes, he was so tired of running, of watching every shadow, if she was this other person, this 'Song Bird' then she may feel the same. Normally he wouldn't give a second or even a first thought to another person. He prized his freedom and guarded it with fierce obsession. It was his, no-one else's and nothing was going to take it from him. Well, he was already here so he might as well try. He couldn't figure out why she was even in his thoughts. Why should he care about a random woman? If she couldn't look after herself, then she shouldn't be travelling alone. That was a stupid idea, especially if you were a young woman. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was going to regret this. But, he should give her a warning at least. Feeling slightly nervous about doing so, he stepped into the field.

She was already awake when he strode into the light. The mare had woken her, it was up and pawing the ground, whickering at her. 'What? What is it? What's going on?' She was almost dancing with the mare, her hands raised high trying to calm the beast. 'Is there someone coming?' She grabbed the horse's head, she had disabled her wards as she woke up. 'What is going on?! . ... Why am I asking you? You can't reply.' She said laughing lightly and stroking the mare's head. 'I'm sorry for shouting at you girl, it's just like you can understand every word I say.' She stood calmly patting the horse's neck as she buried her face in it's mane. Fenris was entranced, he couldn't move couldn't find his voice he was scared that if he so much as breathed heavily the moment would shatter. She stood next to the mare, arms wrapped around it, her hair had worked it's way loose from her hood and hung just below her waist, curling in the breeze, triggering the ancient male instinct lodged deep in his memory.

Hawke was aware that something was wrong. Attempting to soothe the horse was important. The mare could bring unwanted attention if she made too much noise. Simply put, Hawke was annoyed. While patting the mare's neck she felt a presence, her body froze not wanting to turn and confront the intruder. Reluctantly, she turned, ready to tell whoever it was to piss off. Indeed there was someone standing there, but what shocked her was the way he was looking at her. He was so _intense,_ not just the way he stared at her as if he could read her thoughts, but his being. Everything became mere blurry background when he was around. Hawke could feel herself beginning to blush as she noticed that he was staring at her hair; which she normally kept braided and hidden out of sight for it got in the way, and tended to make people stare because of the length and varied colours of brown. Like he was now...

_Snap out of it fool, you're here for a reason! _Fenris cleared his throat, running a hand through his own hair to cover his embarrassment at being caught watching her. 'Greetings,' he said. The mare nuzzled her head and tried to fondly pull her hood down, she hastily tugged it back from the creature.

Shocked, she replied without thinking, '..hi.'

'I apologize for the intrusion, I came to tell you...' His voice dwindled as out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Moments later, an arrow thudded into the grass beside the mare. The animal reared up, neighing loudly in fear and ran towards the trees, knocking her onto the floor heavily. More arrows were shot and thankfully landed beside the fire. Fenris looked at the young woman, she had already flipped onto her feet. The fall had caused her hood to fall back and he could see the bandages wrapped around and under her hair, covering the left half of her face. Half braided, it whipped across her face as she grabbed her pack, pulling it onto her back. She stepped back and pulled out two daggers that rested at the base of her spine, hidden by her cloak. Fenris could feel the anger roll off her, she ignored his presence as she looked as to where the arrows had come from. He was right, slavers had tracked his position and now he dragged her into it. These were no normal slavers, to be able to sneak up on him was impressive, he could see them in the weak firelight. He swore mentally and cursed himself for the fact he had allowed himself to become distracted by a pretty face. Now he was cornered. The only option was to fight and hopefully cripple the group so they return to Tevinter. Without looking at her, he charged in front drawing his sword, it shimmered with a deadly glimmer along it's length, the fire making the metal glow could see at least fifteen men, bad odds, but nothing he hadn't faced before. They would have to kill him, he wouldn't stop fighting. If she was smart she would run while they were distracted. She couldn't hope to take them. He saw the worry in her eyes when she held her weapons.

Just a few feet away now. Some held bows and knocked arrows, holding them in his direction, those he ignored. The main body of slavers attempted to flank him, but he cut them off. Swinging his blade, it scored it's way through several of the men. Hot blood burst up his face, the metallic taste catching his tongue as he breathed through his mouth. The sound of fragile bones snapping as the massive force shattered and tore it's way through their bodies rang in his ears, along with the pounding of his heartbeat. Like a drum, he fought to the rhythm. Ducking and weaving from the arrows that he felt pass his body. The sword was a heavy weight in his hands, the pommel now slick with his sweat and slavers' blood. The yells of capture turned to piercing screams as their life force poured onto the grass, their broken bodies lying on the floor. A shout came from behind him, as he spun he saw more men rising from the wilderness, there were so many. This was a fight he could not win. He parried a blow and headbutted the individual in front of him, the cartilage of the man's nose splintering and breaking under the force. It blinded the slaver long enough for Fenris to to run him through. Stepping back, he fought his way back to the young woman, tearing skin and splitting limbs his sword hungrily shredded it's way through anything that crossed his path. His arms burnt with the exertion, his muscles complaining. The internal struggle was worse. He battled against his own skin, trying to stop his lyruim from glowing too brightly. His coverings would only hide so much. The urge to resort to more primal tactics of using his hands was unbearable. He didn't wish to use his lyrium around the woman. It was bad enough that he was fighting for his freedom, let alone questions.

Growling as he faced took care of the opponent that came too close. Out his peripherals he could see her fighting, she welded the two blades as if they were part of her body. Quickly and swiftly she dodged and swerved, men fell around her. She looked like a mythical creature, her hair loose and flowing, the firelight and score of men dying by her hands.

Before he knew it he was beside her. He glanced around, although they killed many, more came. This was a serious slaver operation, he could feel himself becoming tired and the wounds he had sustained were beginning to take their toll on his body. There was only one thing left to do. Fenris turned to her 'Move!' He yelled.

'What?!' She replied, slitting a man's throat as he came to close, the blood splattering her clothing, her breath was hard and heavy. The layers and bandages didn't seem to hinder her movement at all.

'I said, move! Run into the forest and do not stop,' Fenris repeated, using his shoulder to push her towards the trees. He had no idea why he was doing this. She was nothing to him, yet at the same time, he couldn't bare seeing her get captured. He could see a sharp wound on her arm and he felt more anger. 'Run, and don't stop, I will hold them for as long as I can, now go!' She looked at him disbelief plastered across her face. 'Do not argue, just go!' He yelled. Shoving her behind him, he blocked a blow aimed in her direction. The slavers were regrouping and beginning to flank around them. The only escape was indeed the forest. He looked at her in concern, she looked back at him, not quite understanding why he was risking himself for her. He pulled his sight away and began to advance on the slavers again, his hair streaked with red and she could tell that he was favoring his left leg to his right.

Hawke gazed at him. First he threw himself into battle like a reckless idiot, but then as she watched, she could see he was anything but. He was strangely graceful and very powerful. And now he was telling her to run, to leave him to fight. Alone. For her. Hawke nodded, sheathing her blades she ran into the forest, stumbling over a few of the dead slavers. Guilt crawled inside her. She had no idea why he was doing this, but she wouldn't go back. She wouldn't let herself get captured. She would take this chance and run. Survive and fight another day. She could hear a few of the men that had broken away from the main group and were now following. She glanced around over her shoulder, he was almost glowing in the firelight, fighting like a demon. She forced herself to concentrate at the task at hand and forcing herself to look away she ran into the trees. Leaving him. Leaving him behind.

* * *

><p><strong>*hope you like it next chapter should be interesting as everything catches up so no more flicking back to things that already happened if you get me lol*<strong>

**The more reviews I get, the more I know you lot like it and the quicker I'll edit and upload the next chapter. Or PM me, I don't mind. XD**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Smoothedzeus: Stalk away. I'm in the process of moving house so, internet and writing time is limited. Sorry.**

**Spazmoose: Beware the flouse! Also. Mer. Ner. Meh. Squeeee!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The sun had risen giving everything a sepia tinge. Hawke could see the man now, he was an elf, with blonde, shoulder length hair. He held himself tall and poised with an attitude to match. As it slowly got lighter she could make out a tattoo across his cheek. He smiled as he looked down at her and held out his hand, she, in reply, raised an eyebrow. He smile became a smirk and his fingers bent, beckoning her. Reluctantly, she placed her hand in his. He winked, pulling her upwards sharply into his arms. She moved away but wobbled a little, he held her arm helping her stand.

'Are you here to capture or kill me?' She says dryly looking at him carefully.

'Actually, neither, I was just passing through, saw the commotion and became nosy.' Zevran checked his blade before putting it back in the sheath. 'Although, I can tie you up if you like, but you don't look like you are the type to enjoy that sort of thing.' He says chuckling in amusement. Hawke glared at him so hard she thought she might actually set him on fire if she didn't concentrate.

'Not even a smile?' He says raising his eyebrows. 'My, one does have a stick up one's arse don't they?' Zevran quipped. The look on his face as he said it, was so innocent Hawke could feel her anger drain away; She was being a bit stuck up, and it didn't seem that he was going to hurt her. Any more than he already had at least. Even then, it was mostly her dignity. She relaxed. Slightly.

'I'm sorry, I've just fought for my life, been chased up a tree and then dropped on said arse, as you can imagine I'm a bit sore, pissed off and worried.' She replies, rolling her eyes. She tries to move, but her ankle protests and she has to cling to him. Much to her annoyance.

'Ah, fair enough.' He said simply. 'Just to let you know, the slavers are either dead or going in the complete wrong direction, something seems to have led them off.'

'No. Not something, someone,' Hawke said as she used her arm to cover her eye for a moment, hating her show of weakness. She looked so vunerable, so sad. Zevran took pity on her, taking her by the forearm, he gently draped it over his shoulders taking most of her weight.

'Come pretty one, my camp is not far we shall look at your ankle and you can rest, then we can look for your friend.' Hawke was wary at first, but her stomach and damaged ankle screamed at her head that she needed rest and food. After a minute of internal struggle she gratefully let him lead her. She used her arm to wipe the tears from her eye, she tried to hide her display. Zevran pretended that he didn't notice her attempt at hiding it, almost as if she wasn't doing anything at all. Slowly limping they traveled through the forest. True to his word they only walked/limped for ten minutes or so before coming across a bustling camp. Hawke stiffened, there were lots of people and all of them seemed awake and heavily armed. Had she been led into a trap? She began to pull out of the elf's grip, Zevran turned his head to look at her. 'Do not worry,' he commented, reading Hawke's expression. 'They aren't here for you, we are Crows, and this is our temporary camp. A 'Murder' of crows if you like, I always thought that was ironic.'

'Crows?' Hawke asked, 'I've never heard of them.' They walked through the camp, heads turned to watch them pass. A young woman sauntered up to Zevran.

'Zev? I know you like to take in strays but this is ridiculous, I asked you to find out what the disturbance was, not pick up a beaten whore.' She looked Hawke up and down with a critical eye, lingering on her bandages around her throat and wrists. She sneered at Hawke, looking at the covering that hid her other eye. 'I know its been a few days since you last landed on your back but surely you can wait.'

'Ah, sweet Charlotte. I know how you think that you are in charge, but darling, you are sorely mistaken. Indeed, you asked me to check the disturbance, and I did indeed go. But, only because I was curious,' Zevran cooed back at her. Hawke wished that a whole would simply appear and drag her into the fade. This was so awkward. 'And this lovely young lady was caught in said ruckus and is not a common whore. I have invited her back her to have her wounds checked, so please be so good to apologise before I make you.' His voice had turned to steel and the look on his face scared Hawke a little. Charlotte took a step back, clearly shaken by his sudden tone and threat, mumbling an apology to Hawke. She muttered that they had to leave in a few hours before scurrying off into the bustle. Zevran smiled apologetically at Hawke before they continued on towards the outskirts of the camp. They came across a tent that sat underneath a tree away from everyone else. He placed her on a log next to the tent, then searched inside the tent for a skin of water and some food. He placed both into Hawke's hand before taking her pack off her shoulder and plonking it next to her. Looking at her, she looked distracted, not even noticing the items he'd placed in her hands. 'I'm sorry about Charlotte, she's been a bit bitter ever since I refused to bed her.'

Hawke came crashing down from whatever cloud she was occupying. 'Oh, no, that's ok, I wasn't really listening anyway.' She lied. 'Although I must admit that I was quite tempted to give her a kick in the shin.' She grinned. She didn't like this camp and if needs be, she would be in quite a dilemma if they turned on her. She pushed this thought to the back of her mind. Zevran chuckled at her comment, sitting opposite her. She realised he was looking at her with fierce concentration, his fingers toying with a small dagger.

'Tell me,' he said slowly. Hawke braced for the inevitable question; Why were they after you? Who are you really? Etc. 'Why is it that you don't know who the Crows are?' Zevran questioned. Hawke was stumped. She hadn't expected that. She put the bread on her knees and held the water skin, after a quick drink she answered. 'I've heard of them, I just don't know who or what they do.' She confessed. 'I generally don't keep up with the social times as it were.' Zevran nodded as she spoke.

'Well, simply put we are assassins.' He took off his boot and shook out a stone. 'Don't look at me like that, we all have a job to do and some of us have no choice in the matter,' he says simply. Hawke realised she must have been looking at him rather rudely. She fiddled with the skin, wanting to ask a million things but settled on one.

'Where are you going then?'

Tying his shoe back on he replied. 'Ferelden my dear, I suspect that's the direction you are also travelling in, although before you ask, you cannot travel with us. Nor do I suspect you would want to.' Hawke blushed, was she so obvious to read, or was it just to handsome elven men? He lent forward, his hands resting on Hawke's knees he kept leaning till he was a few inches from her face. Hawke could feel her blush darken. 'Such a beautiful woman, with such a sad gaze, I wonder my dear, what you have been through, and why you insist on covering up.' And without another word he stole the bread sitting on her knees and sat back down. He grinned as he began to eat. She sat on the log like a deer caught in a hunter's sights, totally frozen.

After a second or two she pulled herself together. 'I cover up, because I am scarred. I was... burnt when I was younger and people stare too much already,' she said playing with the bandages around her wrist.

'I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, I'm sorry sweetheart,' Zevran apologised.

'No, honestly, it's ok you didn't know.' Hawke smiled, throwing Zevran off; Did she really not realise how stunning she was when she smiled? She began to fidget.

'What's the matter? Is it your ankle?' He moved toward her foot, she pulled it back sharply, knocking the now empty skin on the floor.

'It's fine, thanks, most of the pain has gone its just a bit stiff.' She stood up, 'I'm sorry, I just, I'm really worried.' She looked down and away embarrassed. 'He held them off so I could run away, he even came back to warn me...' Her voice broke pulling at Zevran's heart, he stood up placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Were you travelling together, what's his name?' He asked in a attempt to soothe and calm her down. She limped towards the trees, wringing her hands she looked like she was going to flee at any moment. 'I don't know,' she admitted, turning her back to Zevran.

'You don't know?' He repeated, cautiously he took a step or two toward her. 'Have you even spoken?' He could see all the stress taking a toll on her, her body was slumped her head hung low, she scuffed the ground. 'Talked? No not really. He told me to run, almost begged me to. And so I did. I was scared. I was a coward.' She angrily stamped her foot and spun toward him, 'I shouldn't have left him there! They were after me! Not him! And like a prissy little bitch I ran for my life and left him! And now. And now I don't even know if he's alive or not! I didn't even know his fucking name!' She screamed at him. 'Then out of the blue, an assassin comes and whisks me off to his camp of Crows, offers me food and water and generally looks after me. And all I can think is well if this one risks his life at least I knew his fucking name!' And with that Hawke fell to her knees, all strength gone.

'There, there,' Zevran said. Hawke looked at him as he crouched beside her. 'You don't have to worry.' She looked at him with tears in her eye, 'I mean it, besides I don't even know your name so there's no way I'm risking my life for you,' he joked. Hawke gawked at him in astonishment, tears forgotten. Zevran smiled, his little quip worked, he didn't think he'd be able to handle her if she did start crying. Having her shout at him was bad enough, he thought he was going to get poisoned with the venom she put into her words. Crying was a whole different ball game. Helping her back to the log, he pushed the rest of the bread into her hands, he turned to get some more food from the camp's cooking pot. 'Don't run away I'll be back with some stew,' he says softly.

'Thank you Zevran, oh and by the way, my name is Hawke.'

He smiled and continued walking. 'It suits you. It suits you very well indeed.' And with that, the assassin disappeared into the middle of the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for shitty updates. Time is very rare for me. As is internet connection. Please review, if you would be so kind.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Annemarie01: Thank you, I hope that this update is worth it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The camp had packed up and disappeared within the few hours that Zevran and Hawke had spent chatting. He had forced her to eat more and managed to refill her pack and water skin. 'I suppose I should take you back to your camp,' Zevran said running a hand through his hair.

'Oh there's no need, I know the way,' Hawke says as she bites her lip. 'I think.'

Zevran raised an eyebrow, in the few hours they had been together she'd managed to work her way under his skin. The urge to protect her was overwhelming and very irritating. He hadn't even managed to find out anything about her. She was a closed book, nothing about her past and she barely spoke about her journey. He had figured out that she was being hunted by Magisters. Hence the slavers. He looked at her, watching her bite her lip. Colour had returned back to her face, and although she looked like she'd need several decent nights sleep to look vagualy normal, she looked better. Zevran knew she was lying about her ankle, she had torn some ligaments, maybe even fractured it, but she was insistant that he not touch nor see it. True, she already had bandages wrapped around her leg where one side of her breeches had been previously torn almost above the knee. _Was she scarred there too?_ Zevran wondered. _Was that why she had the bandages still wrapped around her calf?_

'Besides,' Hawke adds as she looks into the trees, 'there's no need for me to return to my old camp, there's nothing th- Oh no! I can't believe it!' The horror on her face surprised him, he rushed over placing his hands on her knees as he crouched.

'What is it?' Zevran asked concerned.

'I forgot my wards!' She babbled, waving her hands. She had disabled them, but not put them in her pack. 'I can't believe I'd do such a thing! Stupid, stupid, stupid woman!' Zevran couldn't help but laugh lightly at her as she told herself off.

'Well, now you have a reason to return,' he chuckles. 'Come I will take you, before the Crows leave. Shouldn't take more than a half hour.' He helps her up, much to her annoyance and picks up her pack, putting it on his shoulder. She tried to get him to give it back but after a couple minutes of arguing she gave up and let him do what he wanted.

...

They walked through the forest, well Zevran walked, Hawke tried to disguise her limp. 'It hurts doesn't it?' He says conversationally. Hawke scowled and strode in front of him without looking at his obvious grin. He shakes his head at the stubborness of this woman, she was determined not to accept any help.

'It's just stiff,' she replies with a dismissive tone. She could hear the lie in her words, and if Zevran's snort was to go by, he didn't believe her either. Sunlight lit the trees with dazzling greens and golds, Hawke could feel herself becoming more and more comfortable as they walked further away from the camp, the people. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and concentrated on where she was putting her feet. She didn't want to fall over. Again. Part of her still felt uneasy and on edge, but she put that down to not knowing what had happened to the lovely mare and her rescuer. As Hawke looked at the trees, Zevran stared at Hawke. Where he had previously thought she was simply pretty; the sunlight made it even more apparent that she was a lot more than pretty. Being away from the camp and the people helped too, she seemed to losen up when alone. She hadn't bothered to tuck back her hair; a lovely waterfall that cascaded down past her shoulders, resting at the base of her back, hiding her small waist. Although she was a few meals short of healthy, no-one could deny Hawke's curves. A few more pounds and where she was turning heads, she'd be snapping them. He shouldn't allow himself to become distracted by her swaying hips. He was sure they were being followed.

Sure enough, moments later, he felt a sharp sting in the back of his neck. 'Hawke,' he warned as his vision blurred. He lifted his hand to his throat and pulled the tiny dart from his skin. All he saw was the whip of her hair as she turned to help him. 'Go,' he tried to say, but his voice broke as unconsciousness overtook him. Falling heavily into the bracken as his legs gave out beneath him.

'Oh shit, shit shit!' Hawke repeated. Ignoring Zevran she looked around trying to find where the attack came from. She was such an idiot. Always trust the uneasy feeling. She'd become too relaxed in Zevran's company and now he was knocked out. Brilliant. She began to move, trying to put some distance between herself and the unseen attacker. A sultry laugh came from above her, a voice she'd head before, she didn't pay attention to it and kept moving. Another cackle floated on the breeze, Hawke wasted no time, drawing her daggers. 'Show yourself!' She shouted, pausing in her escape. It was clear she was being tracked easily. Time to take a stand.

'And have you kill me? No, I think not. I cannot beat Zevran at dueling, and from what I heard, if you weren't injured you probably would have killed him. So I will stay hidden and you, slave. Escaped though you may be, you will fall asleep.' Hawke clenched her teeth angerily. She would sink her blade into that woman, she swore to herself. She may have been a slave once. But not anymore. Pain stung in her arm, she looked down; a small dart had burrowed its way into her flesh. Warmth spread as the poison took hold. Her limbs grew heavy and she slowly fell to the forest floor.

...

Zevran awoke with a slap. 'I must admit, I haven't been woken like that for a while,' he muttered shaking his head to clear the fuzz from his mind. His eyes slowly gained their focus. It seemed that he was tied to a nearby tree, not dead like he expected, so all and all a plus. He could see shapes now, every second it got clearer and sharper until the figure in front of him was crystal. Zevran couldn't believe his eyes. 'I hope to the maker that there was a hallucinogenic as well,' he added.

'Now Zev, why would you wish something like that? Aren't you happy to see me?' She replied with a smile as she steps closer to him, a blade in her fingers.

'No Charlotte. I am never happy to see you.' He states simply as he looks up at her.

She stepped forward and slapped him again, he hisses in pain as his lip catches his teeth and he feels the skin tear. She didn't hold back with her vicious blow. 'You, you are a bastard!' Charlotte spat. 'What did I ever do to you to make you look at me with such disgust? What did I did do to make you hate me?'

'Apart from now you mean?' Zevran said as he swallowed the mouthful of blood that had gathered around his gums. He shifts his position a bit as he looked at her, watching as she paced in front of him. Behind her, a few more of the Crows stood, hands held docked arrows or blades. 'Why are you doing this? It can't be because I refused to bed you? What have the others got to gain?' He asked simply wondering what brought this all on. Charlotte stopped in front of him waving her hand behind her.

'Them? They are here because of Hawke,' at the mention of her name, two more crows walked out from behind a tree. Each one was holding an arm. Hawke had been captured as well, her hands were tied behind her back. Her knees were tied together also. Zevran's chest tightened. She was awake, the way she spat curses through her gag, and kicking to try and free her legs said as much. 'She can't break free, those bonds are enchanted so no hidden blade or amount of strength can break them. Do you have any idea how much she's worth? Zevran, we could all buy our freedom with the amount the mages are willing to pay to get her back.' One of the Crows grunted as Hawke managed to scrape her boot down his shin. The guards looked at each other and with an unspoken agreement, dropped her where she stood. Bad move. As she dropped she used the momentum to kick her legs out, hitting them both in the knee. She managed to send them to the forest floor. She headbutted one that moved towards her and knocked him out and kept kicking the other with her bound legs, hoping to cause a lot of damage.

'Don't stand there you fools! Stop her!' Charlotte screeched, running toward Hawke who was trying to wrestle her way out of her bonds. Charlotte bared down on her, blades gleaming. 'You stupid, little bitch! No-one said we had to return you looking like you do now. How about we add a few scars, eh?' The trees behind her rustled. Charlotte stopped above Hawke and turned to her men. 'Check the trees,' she commanded. The men nodded and walked toward the noise. Charlotte stood with her hands on her hips, one foot on Hawke's throat increasing the pressure if she moved in the slightest. Silence flooded the woods. A few leaves floated in the gentle breeze, a light flash of blue came every now and then, along with the feeling in the atmosphere that something was wrong. Hawke breathed in deeply inhaling the sweet smell of earth, as time passed she could feel Charlotte become more impatient. She could see nothing but the leaves and twigs that her cheek was pressed against. Charlotte looked at Zevran, seeing that he was still struggling against his ropes but getting nowhere. She announced that if you wanted something done, you must do it yourself. With those words she stepped over Hawke and further into the trees. A couple of moments later they heard a sickening thump, gurgle and another light pale flash.

About ten minutes passed before Hawke spoke through her gag. 'Zevran? I don't think she's coming back,' she attempted to say. It was muffled and unclear to say the least. Zevran got the gist and nodded.

'Good,' he replied. He had managed to work an arm free, and was concentrating on the rest of his ropes. 'Charlotte was always shit at knots. No wonder she tied you with enchanted ones,' he says to himself. 'Was probably just going to kill me. No need to secure a dead man,' he adds.

'What do you think happened?' Hawke asked, again through the gag. She was working it out her mouth, slowly but surely. Rolling onto her back she was trying to sit up, with out the use of her hands and knees it wasn't going so well.

'Don't know, don't care. What I do know is that we probably don't want to be here in case whatever that was becomes interested.' Releasing himself he quickly walked over to Hawke and inspected her bonds. 'She was right these aren't coming off with a blade; they'll just fall off once the enchantment wears thin.' Hawke looked worried, he shrugs a shoulder as he removes the gag, much to Hawke's relief.

'What are we going to do? I can't walk like this,' she says annoyed.

'You couldn't walk anyway, so I don't see the difference,' He replies, smiling at Hawke's death glare. 'It just means I can do this,' he says as he hoists Hawke over his shoulder. 'And not get beaten and mauled for my pains.'

'Zevran put me down this instant!'

'Shan't.' He said, quickly walking away. 'Although if you keep wriggling I may drop you.' Hawke stopped moving, she had been thrown about a lot in the last twenty four hours. She had no wish to add even more bruises to her already battered skin. Grudgingly, she let herself be carried and tried not to think about how her arse was sticking in the air. _Maker, how embarrassing,_ she thought.

Soon they could see Hawke's abandoned camp, actually Zevran saw it and told Hawke, being that all she could see was the floor. It was only a few meters away when a figure stepped out from behind a tree. 'Drop her,' he said. _Oh please don't Zevran, _Hawke thought._ I hurt enough already, _she adds. The stranger stepped toward them holding a sword, blood dripped from the tip, down the length and along the pommel. 'Drop her,' he says in a deadly tone. 'I will not say it again.'

He stepped into the sunlight, _another elf, _mused Zevran; covered in blood and matching Hawke's vague description of her rescuer. 'Ah, you must be the other that the slavers were hunting,' Zevran said. 'Well if you don't mind, I'll keep hold of her, just for the moment. I don't think she'd appreciate me dropping her. Again,' he added. Hawke grimaced, _so bloody transparent, _she thought.

'Step where I can see you. Walk slowly and make any sudden moves and you will die.' He says calmly. Zevran did as he asked, and made his toward the camp watching his step. All Hawke could see were his feet. Feet, which where covered in blood.

They arrived at her camp, Zevran gently placed her on the floor and slowly turned to face him. 'Please put down the sword.' Zevran asked, 'it's not helping the situation.' Hawke looked between the two elves, both of them unwilling to do what the other wanted. Slowly he lowered his blade, he nodded toward Hawke, 'release her,' he said.

'I can't,' replied Zevran.

'Release her now.' He repeated, his eyes narrowing. He raised his sword again, barely a waver in his arm. Hawke looked at him closely, his hair was unkempt and covered in blood and dirt, his clothing was torn and filthy. He looked like he hadn't stopped fighting since he saved her. Guiltily, Hawke knew that it was true.

'Zevran can't release me. The ropes are enchanted. I will just have to wait till they wear off,' Hawke answered for him. He looked at her as if just noticing that she was awake, keeping his sword pointed straight at Zevran.

'I saved you, for you to get yourself captured anyway?' He scowled. Fenris dropped his sword, 'I knew I was a fool,' he states. Hawke feels a pit turn in her stomach. It wasn't exactly like she planned to be tied up. He turned on his heel and went to walk away. Zevran grabbed him around the arm. 'Let go,' Fenris warned. Zevran wasn't having any of it.

'She was worried sick about you; the stranger that decided to save her. She didn't decide to get captured, it was my fault. My camp betrayed me. And now you turn up, demand me to release her and when you realize she is in no trouble at all, you want to leave? No. You need to explain to her what's going on.' Zevran gripped his arm harder. Although what he said didn't make a lot of sense he was hoping he had made his point. Fenris pulled his arm from his grip.

'I will explain nothing, for there is nothing to explain.' His tone was harsh and cold. 'I saved her and she is now safe. I will take my leave.' He continued walking, sheathing his blade on his back. Hawke could feel the guilt poisoning her, she didn't want him to leave, he had refused to meet her gaze when he spoke. She must get him to stay somehow, he was fascinating.

'Please,' she said softly. 'Please stay. For a while.' The pleading in her voice made him stop. Would it be so bad if he did stop and stay for a while? He was curious about this other elf, also he couldn't stop his heart beating in the frantic skip when he saw her. Could he trust this other person? She seemed to be getting along with him perfectly fine. What if it was a trap and as soon as he left the other man betrayed her? Maybe it was a good idea to stay. For a while. Her beautiful gaze and smile had nothing to do with it, he told himself. And he believed it. For a minute anyway.

Sighing he turned and sat opposite her, her obvious happiness was beaming. The other elf sat next to her, placing a hand on her thigh, she didn't even notice. He narrowed his eyes. 'What is it you wish to know?' He said tearing his eyes from the other elf's hand placement.

She looked at the one called Zevran. He nodded. 'What's your name?' She whispered, as if she didn't think she'd ever ask.

'Fenris.' He replied 'Yours?'

'Hawke,' she answered,_ Fenris; little wolf, how apt, _she thought. Strangely suits him. All three of the sat around what was left of Hawke's fire. She wriggled uncomfortably, testing whether she could break free. Both of the elves couldn't help but smirk. 'Zevran, do you truly have no idea when I'll be free? My arms are starting to go dead, I lost the feeling in my feet years ago.' She complained as she tried moving her legs to add emphasis to the point.

'Sorry sweetheart, I have no idea,' Zevran chuckled. 'Shouldn't be long though.' They sat in silence not wanting to be the one who broke the awkward atmosphere. Hawke looked at her camp, there were bodies were everywhere. Zevran had the sense to place her as far away as possible from the nearest ones. She could see her wards in the grass; she mentally chastised herself for leaving them, again. Her gaze purposely stayed away from Fenris. She had already caught herself staring at him a couple of times, and the blush around the tip of his ears only confirmed that he had realised. They had talked for a minute or two, about idle things, introduced themselves and asked about injuries. Now they sat in silence, each of them not knowing how to continue.

'So, uh Fenris, where are you travelling to?' Zevran asked, _Oh thank the Maker,_ Hawke thought _I couldn't bear the silence._ Fenris turned his head to face him; his hair falling over his eyes.

'South.' His short abrupt answer had Hawke raising an eyebrow. _Secretive much,_ she noted.

'What a coincidence,' Zevran began, Hawke realized where this was going and shot Zevran a look. Don't you dare, it said. Zevran innocently ignored her and carried on. 'So is Hawke. And you know what they say, two's company.' He smiled at her, his intent was crystal clear. He patted her leg, 'also, she's very good company, trust me.' Hawke could feel herself blushing. She wished the ground would open and swallow her, some unearthly creature from the fade would just appear and snatch her away. She vowed to kill Zevran once she was free, he couldn't embarrass her anymore.

'You wish me to travel with her?' Fenris was confused, weren't these two now travelling together? They certainly seemed very close. Although he couldn't help but grin at the 'Look' she had shot Zevran. _Somehow, she feels just as uneasy about this as I, _he thought.

'Yes, that's why I said it,' Zevran replied in a slow voice. 'I can't keep going with her, I have to meet up with another camp of Crows, and they will want to know what has gone on. The betrayal and such nonsense. Also you will be crossing the Warden's Bridge, no?'

The Warden's Bridge, the only way out of Antiva without notice. Many tried to cross it, many failed but those who did never spoke of it, and were never asked. Built with magic and dwarven masonry, it's design was simple; keep the darkspawn out. But over the years, wear and tear had taken it's toll, making it a death trap to those it was supposed to protect. They tried knocking it down with no success. Truly it was the only way out to those desperate enough to attempt, and both Hawke and Fenris had to if they wished to leave Antiva.

Hawke sighed. 'I know it's not ideal, Fenris, and I'm sorry, but I've seen you fight, I know you will be able to protect yourself if we were attacked. I know not your reason to leave Antiva, but if you were willing to try the Warden's Bridge anyway...' She looked away, her long hair draping over her face, Fenris wanted nothing more than to just brush it back. 'Please travel with me, it seems logical if we are going the same way.' Fenris sat there unsure of what to say or do.

'If either of us feel it is not working, we can leave with no questions asked?' Fenris inquired. She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head in agreement. The look of relief was evident in her face though. Fenris sighed, what had he got himself into now? Standing to his feet, 'then I will strip this camp of anything useful, we will move when you are able.' Hawke nodded again.

As Fenris searched the bodies, Hawke turned to Zevran, who was patiently sitting next to her 'Thankyou.' She murmured. Zevran merely smiled, still stroking her leg.

'Anything for a beautiful woman.' He said simply and stood, pulling her up with him, 'now I fear I must leave. Otherwise I will never make the other Crow's camp in time.' He bowed to Hawke. 'My dear, it has been an absolute pleasure to meet you.' Hawke blushed, trying to keep her footing.

'Thankyou for everything Zevran, I hope the world brings you happiness.' She replies smiling softly. Fenris tried to ignore the conversation that was going on behind him, but curiosity got the better of him and he slowed down. Still searching, but just a little bit more aware of the conversation.

'There is one thing you could do for me,' Zevran said smiling. Fenris was straining to hear, and turned his head to look at them. Zevran had stepped towards her, she was subconsciously leaning back, wary of his proximity.

'What?' Replied Hawke, her tone cautious. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a deep hug. Hawke stiffened but slowly complied, allowing her self to return the hug as much as was possible, with her arms still tied behind her back. Fenris' gut tightened and he continued with his search. _Sentimental fools,_ he thought.

'Much better then the first time yes?' Zevran whispered into her ear.

Hawke giggled shaking her head. 'You're lucky I have both my hands and blades tied behind my back you mean.' Zevran held her at arms length, 'what's the matter?' Hawke asked.

'I am simply trying to memorize your face is all. I have a feeling it will be a comfort for nights to come,' he replied. Hawke blushed more, if it was even possible. Her light pink turning into a dark red. 'But I really must go, farewell sweetheart, be careful.' He smirks, suddenly pulling Hawke toward him. She stiffened as he brought her lips towards his in a deep kiss. Hawke made a startled sound, but was too shocked to move. A few moments later he broke away leaning his forehead against hers. 'Wonderful,' he whispered with a wink. Looking into her gaze he smiles softly, 'I suppose I am really lucky you are all tied up,' he quips. She can't help but giggle for a second, the look on her face was of disbelief. Zevran kissed her again, chastely and made his farewell. Hawke watched as he slowly disappeared from view. Although furious at Zevran, she couldn't help but feel a pang with his leaving. In the few hours they had beeen together, they had grown close, and with Zevran gone the air in the camp was awkward. She didn't quite know what to do with herself, not that she could do anything while tied. But she was aware that Fenris would have seen the kiss. She felt the need to clarify her relationship with Zevran but didn't quite know what to say.

'I didn't know he was gonna do that,' she blurted out. 'Last time he tried to kiss me, I nearly killed him,' she shuffled her feet. 'Just taking advantage of the situation I suppose.' She grinned sheepishly. Fenris merely nodded and continued to search. But he felt a little relief at her explanation. 'Um, find anything useful?' She added in a desperate attempt to destroy the tension.

'Yes, I found your wards, and a couple of daggers that are better than the ones you are using. If we are to travel together you need better weapons. Also I found this.' He held up a small knife, it had a simple wooden handle, steel blade. Completely normal.

'I'm sorry, I don't understand the significance; it's not mine,' Hawke said looking at the item quizically. 'I understood the better weapons part, and that part – yay, new weapons. But you have me stumped here.' She shimmied around to face him head on. He was looking at the blade with a mixture of hopefulness and disgust. 'Well?' She said as he didn't reply to her. Patience had never been one of Hawke's strong suits.

'It's runed,' he says simply. 'Damn mages,' the latter part he muttered so Hawke couldn't hear. Turning over the blade, set in it's handle was a small glowing stone. 'The rune stands for piercing or sharpness.' He flicked the blade in his hand while staring at Hawke with a thoughtful look on his face. His intense gaze put her on edge, it was unnerving, she liked it and hated it at the same time.

'Oh right, and you think it can get through my bonds?' The cogs finally began to turn in her head, she looked down at the rope tied round her knees. 'I hope so, because I don't fancy being carried anymore.' She says simply and bluntly. He smiled; which made her heart flutter.

'Stand still,' he said. 'It may still take force and I do not want to hurt you.' Walking toward her he crouched in front, and wrapped a gloved hand around the ropes on her knees. Sliding the blade underneath he brushed his thumb over the rune, and as it glowed he sliced through her bonds. Hawke lost her balance with the sudden jolt. She hadn't expected it to work. While he was in front of her, she was thanking her lucky stars that her hands were tied. All she wanted to do, was to run her fingers through his hair. Needless to say she fell straight back onto the grass.

'Ow,' she muttered. Fenris was still couched in the same position looking at the rope he held in his hand.

'hmm.' He said.

'You didn't think it would work either? Oh good, I'm glad it wasn't just me. Although in hindsight I probably should have sat down first anyway, seeing as I was bound to fall over.' She sast up and stretched her legs. 'That feels fantastic,' she moans, rotating her ankles she hissed when her bad one flared in pain. 'That one not so much.'

Fenris looked at her, concern in his eyes. 'It seems I will have to carry you anyway, if you cannot walk,' he states. Hawke chuckled nervously the thought of him throwing her over his shoulder, _no. Never._

'Ha, Zevran only got away with that because I was tied up tighter than a turky. I'd rather limp.' She rolled her shoulders, they were beginning to burn more than usual. 'Could you do my hands? I'm really starting to suffer now.' Fenris startled in to action, moved around to her back, placing a hand on her shoulder he pulled the knife through the other pieces of rope. He allowed himself a moment to revel in the softness of her hair, before removing his hand. She was already flexing her fingers and rotating her wrists; rubbing some life in to her hands, she turned to face him. 'Thankyou Fenris.'

He nodded, moving away. 'Can you stand?' Hawke answered by shakily getting to her feet, favouring her right foot to her left one. She limped over to her pack.

'I'll manage' She said.

**'**Maybe you will not have to,' Fenris replied his voice distant.

'What do you mean?' Hawke followed his line of sight, underneath the bows of the trees stood the mare, watching them with quiet interest.

'Can you ride Hawke?' Fenris turned to look at her.

'Uh, not so well actually,' she said, the colour draining from her face.

'Then I shall have to teach you,' Fenris says simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the late update. I'm moving home and have no internet connection. Please review if you would like me to continue with the story.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the late updates. Personal life isn't very forgiving at the moment.**

**Guest: Thanks, it took a fair bit of brain power to think that one up**

**Geeky momma: Your wish is my command. Please, enjoy.**

**Guest: Thank you. Grammar is something I do struggle with and to be honest I will write what I can, when I can. I am determined to get all stories finished though. Eventually.**

**Smoothedzeus: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this one**

**Angelicdemon96: Here,here,here,here**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

They hadn't spoken a word to each other that morning. Hawke was awkwardly balancing on the back of the mare as she barely walked faster than a trot, without a saddle she wasn't faring well as a natural horsewoman. If the mare moved any quicker, you could guarantee that Hawke would seconds later, fall off. The lack of conversation was due to Hawke, who very colourfully told Fenris to piss off when he scolded her for falling for the numerous time. Hawke felt bad but she was battered and bruised and generally sore all over. She had very little patience. Also, the damn horse wouldn't stop swaying! Where Hawke wasn't one of nature's horse riders, it turns out Fenris was. The mare barely kicked up a fuss when he hopped on her back and gently guided her back to where Hawke was standing. When Hawke tried, she bolted, causing Fenris to smirk and have to quickly get the mare back again. Hawke flushed bright red at that particular moment, embarrassed to her roots. Eventually they seemed to have settled into a rythm. After a few hours Hawke had learnt enough to stay on for a few minutes at a time, and Fenris would soothe the mare with low murmurs, stopping her from bolting when Hawke fumbingly remounted.

Now they travelling to the nearest town, something they had both disagreed on. Hawke insisted they stay the night at an inn, Fenris insisted that it was a foolish idea. As much as Hawke despised towns she was longing for a bath and to sleep in a proper bed, they had enough coin, so in her eyes there was no reason not to. Surprisingly he had given in without a lot of a fuss. Maybe he didn't want another tongue lashing from her, maybe he was just humoring her. They had only been together as companions for a few hours, and already Hawke could tell he was going to infuriate her more than anything she'd known. He was just as secretive as she was. He spoke in small sentences and only said the minimun, it annoyed her, but she was thankful at the same time. It meant that he didn't ask a lot of questions. She watched silently as he walked just in front of the horse occasionaly turning his head as the mare to snuffled his hair. He was rude and stuck-up, but so likable at the same time. Hawke clenched her teeth, he had revealed his dry sense of humor when he made a comment when she had fallen off, the third time in ten minutes. She couldn't but like him for it. So frustrating! She wished that the companionship wouldn't work. That they could go their own ways, but it was working. As broken as it was.

Hawke swallowed her pride as she glanced over at him. 'I'm sorry for snapping at you,' she says softly as she tightly holds the mare's mane.

He merely inclines his head to show that he heard. He didn't reply for a few more minutes however. 'You are in pain, I understand,' he says simply as he slows the horse down to a standstill. 'You should eat.' He states as an afterthought. He walks around to where she sat and he holds out his hand. He had avoided all forms of physical contact and Hawke was happy about that. She didn't particularly like touching people.

'You do not think I could eat and ride the horse?' Hawke asks, raising an eyebrow while looking at his hand, _he's never offered to help me down before,_ she thought, _well I don't think I've ever gotten down without falling, come to think of it, _she added fairly.

'No I do not. It would require you to let go of the mare's mane, and that is only for advanced horse riders only,' he says a small grin touched his mouth, hidden mostly by his scarf. Hawke could feel her instant reaction wanting to clip him around the head, but her heart won and a small giggle escaped instead.

'How very true,' she says placing her hand in his and trying to ignore the tingle it produced. A more comfortable atmosphere surrounded them both as he helped her from the horse's back. Briefly he used his other hand to support her waist as she slid off, he noted how slim she was, how light, how very fragile. He mentally berated himself for these thoughts and shoved them mentally to one side and concentrated on what he was actually supposed to be doing. He helped her to a grassy enbankment and reached inside his pack, pulling out some dried meat and cheese, motioning that she should sit. While she ate, he plonked down beside her, reaching again into his pack again, he pulled out a sheet of paper. He was looking at a map, curiously Hawke looked over his shoulder, her eyes widened when she saw a rough pencil line drawn from Tevinter all the way into Antiva, small crosses marked here and there along the line. Curiosity got the better of her. She swallowed her mouthful of food. 'What are those marks? Is that where you've encountered hunters? Is that where you're from?' She asks still peering at the sheet in his hands.

Fenris' cheeks darkened slightly and he coughed, rolling the map back up. 'No, it is not where I have from, I come much farther away than that.' He says as he looks at the horse who had drifted over wanting a nose rub. He complied petting the mare whilst a small aura of peacefulness emerged from him.

'And those crosses?' Hawke asked 'You didn't answer that bit,' she adds as she tilts her head at him. Her fingers tearing into the bread, she played with what was left of the cheese. Fenris coughed again and mumbled something, as he avoided eye contact.

'Sorry Fenris, I've been thrown around quite a bit. I may have busted an ear drum. I didn't quite catch that.' Hawke was grinning at his obvious discomfort, on impulse she playfully punched him on the shoulder. He jumped and raised a hand instinctively but managed to control himself. Hawke carried on speaking, blissfully unaware of the danger she had almost put herself into. 'All the other women you've loved and left in your journey huh?' She teases. She was tired of all the serious, broody attitude he gave her, so she had decided to be as immature, crude and playful as possible. Maybe it would drive him away, but maybe he would come out of his shell a little bit. If she had to travel with him, she sure as hell wasn't gonna put up with that attitude the whole journey. Had the tingle happened again when she had punched him, was it just her who felt it? Or had he felt it too? It wasn't unpleasant just surprising.

Turning red, Fenris cleared his throat again and said a little bit louder, 'they were the times I had spotted you.' He says as he continued to stroke the horse behind the ears. Hawke could feel the inevitable blush start around her neck, soon it would rise around her cheeks and continue to darken,_ he had been marking where he met me? Way to put your foot in your mouth Hawke, well done,_ she thought. Fenris turned to look at her. abandoning the mare. 'I suppose I will not have to do that anymore.' He says quietly. Hawke felt her heart skip as his deep green eyes caught her gaze, she felt a wave of anticipation coarse through her body, making her skin prickle. What she was waiting for she had no idea, but his intense look made her knees feel weak. Right on cue, like a rushing tide the blush hit her and wasted no time darkening to a deep pink. She had to change subject. She had no idea what this, atmosphere, was between them but it had to go. She forced herself to look away.

'If we are keeping the horse, shouldn't we name her? I mean calling the poor thing, 'Horse' or 'Mare,' isn't very nice and is quite suspicious to strangers.' She says, thanking her stars that her voice was normal. A little higher than usual, but relitively normal. She distracted herself by wolfing down the rest of the bread cheese mess, she had made and grabbed her water skin.

'Good idea, any suggestions? Fenris asked thoughtfully.

Hawke shook her head. 'I came up with the idea, your turn to particpate.'

Running a hand through his hair he seemed to really think about it. After a while he turned to Hawke; who was now playing with a loose part of her bandages. 'How about Deliciae?' He says softly as he looks at her. Hawke gaped back at him, as she was raised in Tevinter she was shocked to hear the language outside the Imperium. ''Deliciae'' meant sweetheart, something Hawke was always calling the mare. It was sweet that he had made the connection and it filled a little background on him. She tilted her head.

'Is est perficio,' Hawke replied quietly, still staring at him. Fenris slightly taken aback when he heard her reply, he wondered if she'd be able to understand him but wasn't sure. It proved a slight thought that he had. He was sure she was raised in the Imperium. But wether she was a slave or a servant, or even a noble woman running from her family. That he wasn't sure. A minor thought crossed his mind that she might be a Magister, but he was sure she would have used magic by now at least. Catching her intense gaze, he looked back at her just as deeply and replied in Qunlat, a language he had learnt over many years.

'Kyllä olet,' _(Yes you are.)_ He says softly. He smile at her perplexed expression, watching as a small furrrow appear between her brows. He repeats himself, Knowing that she'll still not understand. 'Kyllä olet, todellakin.' _(Yes you are, indeed)_

_..._

Fenris had refused to tell her what he had said in Qunlat despite Hawke's pestering and begging. Which was the reason why she currently ignoring him and pouting. Fenris allowed himself a private smile, something was worrying him though. She did seem perfect, her sense of humor, her looks, just her personality in general, although there where moments where he could quite happily strangle her. She was hiding things he was sure, important things. He knew it was wrong to think that she couldn't hide things but it made him uneasy. He wondered what was underneath her bandages but the slight inquiry he made didn't go down well and caused her to clamp shut after she muttered something about being scarred. Fenris still hid his markings from her, and if she wondered why he covered up she hadn't mentioned anything. Still there was something about her that he couldn't place his finger on. Looking to the horizon he commented that they only had a mile to go. She didn't reply but he was sure she had heard. She really was stubborn it seemed. Not that he needed any confirmation of that. As the town came into view he remembered how he had argued against staying in an inn. She had raised some good points, bathing in a cold stream was fine for a while, proper hot food and a bed; not that he really slept in beds but a nice warm room all the same. He'd given in when heard the hope and longing in her voice when she spoke about the bath, it must be hard to be wrapped in bandanges all the time, he knew the feeling being completely covered, but it was different for a young woman, he saw her looking at her hair with disgust. He could also scout some information about the slavers that had ambushed them. No doubt he had shocked her when he agreed but the smile it brought to her face warmed his heart. It seemed to only happen when he had really pleased her and he dwelled on the fact that she probably didn't use it with anyone else. It certainly didn't happen when she talked with Zevran that's for sure. He was still wary about how she made him feel but he guessed that would pass in time. It was a minor infatuation, caused by the fact that they seem to be able to travel together easily and that she was just as private as himself. Also that she showed no interest in him whatsoever sparked the intrigue.

As the got closer to the town Hawke got more fidgety. 'Do you think we should leave Deliciae in a nearby field or something? Seeing as we don't have a bridle or any of the horse things you would generally find,' she says simply looking around. She fiddled with her gloves, now able to ride Deliciae without having to hold onto her mane.

Fenris shook his head. 'The town we are going to is a poor one, only lords would have bridles and saddles on their horses, we will blend in just fine.' Fenris replied reassuringly.

'Right blend in, thats easy, don't mind us only a white haired elf and bandaged woman passing through,' Hawke said sarcastically with a slight tremor in her voice. She was clearly worrying about the journey. Fenris mentally committed murder in his mind. All the fuss about going to a town and now this.

'This was your idea.' He says simply. He stopped walking and turned to look at her 'Do you wish to change your mind?'

Hawke looked back at him, she swore was he was making fun her, she was already miffed that he wouldn't tell her what he said earlier and now he was making fun of her; _this is war, _she thought, _I'll get you back for that._ 'No, it's fine, lets continue.' She replies, Deliciae continues to trot along the rough path which was slowly becoming cobbled. People turned and stared at the strange pair but no-one made any comments. Slowly they made their way into the town centre. Hawke became more jerky and jumpy, making sharp movements and looking around abruptly.

'What is the matter?' Fenris asked walking to the side of the mare. Hawke froze and looked reluctant to talk or move. He raised an eyebrow stopping Deliciae in her tracks. He crossed his arms and made a point of looking at the woman.

'There's a bee.' She whispers quietly, her eyes follwing a small insect.

Shocked, Fenris wasn't sure he heard properly. He had to quickly stifle a laugh and hold a straight face. 'A bee?' He repeats.

Hawke looked deathly pale and she spoke quickly. 'Yes a bee, y'know how people are afraid of snakes, or dogs, or spiders?' She babbled as she turned in her seat as it flew near her. 'Well I'm afraid of bees!' At the last word Hawke had ducked down quickly on Deliciae's back covering her head with her arms.

Fenris could barely contain his laughter. 'Just ignore it, it will get the hint.' He says stroking Deliciae's flank he watched Hawke's head follow the offending insect around; people were staring, starting to take intrest at the woman flailing around on a horse.

'That requires letting it fly around and near me until it gets bored,' Hawke said, she had bent over laying against Deliciae's back once again. 'Is it gon?' She mumbled, her head buried in the mare's mane. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest.

Fenris looked around he couldn't see anything. 'Yes,' he replies, 'I think you've scared it away.'

Hawke looked at him suspiciously from under her hand, but saw no reason to not trust him. 'Good, damn things.' Fenris grinned under his scarf and led Deliciae back onto the path into town. Hawke still looked around making sure it hadn't come back. They had walked for twenty minutes or so before coming across a small inn. 'The Bull's Leather,' Hawke read out loud, 'Strange, but it will do.' Fenris almost stopped in his tracks, she could read? Maybe she really wasn't a slave like he had thought maybe she was more along the lines of a magister's daughter or a magister. No that was stupid thinking if she was a mage she would have resorted to using her magic by now, he had thought that earlier. Still it was a thought that niggled at the back of his mind. He would've been able to tell surely. Maybe just maybe, his head reasoned, she was taught by someone, like what happens to normal people, they just get taught. 'Are you okay?' Hawke asked turning in her seat. 'You've gone a bit pale.'

She was worried for him. Fenris shoved all of his doubts, worries, happiness and the slight bit of shame that he felt at feeling happy about being asked, into a box and locked it, ready to open a different day. 'I am fine thank you.' He walked Deliciae over to the stable and motioned Hawke to get off.

'Right now?' She said panicked.

'You have got to learn to do it sometime,' he reasons. He motioned with his hand again, 'just like I showed you.' Hawke nodded and gingerly began to dismount and slide off the mare. As she slid a small insect passed Hawke's nose.

'BEE!' She screamed, throwing herself backwards, she landed properly, but her bad ankle gave way with the sudden weight, causing her leg to buckle and a yelp to break from her chest. Fenris saw her ankle give and relied on his instincts to kick in as he reacted. Hawke opened her eyes, expecting to be on the floor with another bruise to add to her collection. Instead she saw Fenris's emerald green eyes inches from her face, his white hair tickled her forehead as the slight breeze wrapped around them. Her hood had fallen back and her hair had got caught in his hands when he caught her, she could feel his fingers on the base of her spine, his arm aound her waist. She could feel him breathing, the heat that seemed to pour off him, the smell of the forest that always seemed to linger around him, calming her. The moment seemed to never end, his eyes gazing into hers, their bodies pressed together. He had caught her, and she could feel the tingle run through her skin as her chest dipped and rose, brushing his. They were incredibly close, she could feel his heart beating. Lost in the moment she found herself simply staring at him. He held her up with one arm and his other hand rose to her face to brush away a few loose strands of hair.

A sharp cough from the doorway almost caused Fenris to drop her. He hastily pulled her upright, making sure she was balanced before looking over at the intruder. He hadn't heard the man enter the stable. 'Nice reflexes son,' the man rumbled. 'Could have been a nasty fall.'

Fenris could see Hawke's blush from the corner of his eye and was aware that the tips of his ears were probably bright pink themselves. 'Whom are you?' He asked polietly. Anything to distract himself to what just happened.

'I'm Noah, owner of this Inn, and you to wish to stay yes?' He says smiling as he looks between them. The smile on his face made Fenris a little wary. But both of them nodded, it was easier this way. 'Good. It's not often we get honeymooners here, but we'll try our best to accomodate,' Noah laughs winking at Hawke and making her blush deepen. Fenris stood there, shocked at Noah's words, he tried to protest, but his mouth couldn't seem to form the words properly. Hawke felt the weight of the blow, ''Honeymoon'' with Fenris? But that would mean that Noah thought they were...together? She grinned privately to herself. Perfect. The war had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please review. I know it's a little slow. XD<strong>


End file.
